


The Girl of My Dreams

by Magichemistry



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst, Assault, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Everynight, Eddie Brock dreams with a beautiful but unknown girl. Venom swears he has no idea who she is but aware he’s out in the streets at night, Eddie is not sure he can trust him.





	1. What's a nurse?

“Fuck, fuck…” You hurry your steps as you walk on the lonely street. You try to stay alert and from time to time, you look back to make sure no one is following you.

Once again you had to stay later than usual at the hospital. You love being a nurse but between tiredness of work and paranoia of being a girl in a lonely street at two am, you wish you could be home, under the blankets, warm and safe.

You still got eight more blocks to walk. Thankfully, the hospital isn’t very far from your apartment complex. Although you wouldn’t mind taking an Uber for nights like this. Sadly, your budget doesn’t allow you to it.

You hear something behind you, too close for your test and as you turn around, someone grabs you by the arm and drags you inside an alley.

“No! Get off of me!” you scream as loud as you can, hoping that somebody will hear you.

The grip on your arm is tight but it’s too dark to distinguish who is grabbing you. You fight against their hold but they squeeze you harder.

“Shut up, whore.” It’s the voice of a man. A faintly smell of alcohol reaches your nostrils and you gag.

The man slams you against a brick wall, making you hit your head hard. For a moment, your vision blurs but adrenaline makes you stay awake.

The drunk man shoves his hand inside your uniform pants and fear settles down your stomach when he touches your vagina. A realization hits you. You’re about to be raped in an alley and there’s nothing that you can do to avoid it.

“Please, don’t do it,” you cry out. “Just let me go.”

“Yes, beg, whore. That’s what I like.”

You feel the steel of a knife against your cheek and you stay very still. But your chattering teeth gives away that you’re terrified.

His hot breath hits your face and disgusted, you shut your eyes. You pray to whatever god is above, that this doesn’t last too long and doesn’t hurt too much.

Then you hear like a heavy object falling on the ground and the hand on your arm is gone, letting you free. You open your eyes and you don’t have the man in front of you anymore.

“Aaaaah!” you hear the man screaming. All the anger in his voice is gone and is replaced by fear.

You look at your left, at the bottom of the alley and no darkness is enough to hide the immense creature that has the man grabbed by the neck.

You take a few steps forward, hypnotized by the creature, wanting to know what it is. He’s all black except for his eyes, that are completely white. His teeth are like from a beast, long and sharp and his pink tongue lick the face of the man as if he was mocking him.

“No, please,” the man begs and lets the knife fall to the floor.

“Yes, beg, whore,” you repeat his words in your head. You feel no sympathy for this man and don’t care about his fate.

“We will eat both of your arms, and then both of your legs, and then we will eat your face right off your head,” the creature says in a raspy and rough voice. “You will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won’t you, going down the street like a turd in the wind!”

Your lips curve into a smile at his words. But then you scold yourself because you shouldn’t be laughing about such violent things.

“Aaaaah!” the man screams again but this time the creature opens his mouth and swallows him in one single bite.

And just like that, the street returns to be silent and peaceful.

Venom looks at his right and sees you standing there, a few steps away from him. He’s a little surprised that you didn’t run away when he appears but maybe you’re paralyzed by fear.

He approaches you, letting the moonlight illuminates his face and he looks down at you, at how your mouth slightly opens and you don’t blink.

This is the moment where you scream and run for your life. Everyone does. Humans, no matter if someone saves their life, if they look different they’ll scream and panic.

“T-thank you,” you stutter, your eyes fixed on him.

He frowns. Did you say thank you? At him? He just murdered a man in front of you and you’re not in shock.

“What’s your name?” you ask.

He opens his mouth, his tongue rolling out and says, “We are Venom.”

You notice how he tends to draw out the words. “We?”

Oh, right. You have no idea about Eddie. And it’d be too complicated to explain it, he thinks. Nothing will happen if this time he pretends it’s only him, it’s not like Eddie will be mad. Or find out.

“I am… Venom.”

“Thank you, Venom,” you take a step at him. “You saved me from something horrible.”

You slowly approach your hand to his arm and you put on it. You find curious how it feels, humid but firm, kind of slime.

The touch lasts just one second but Venom finds curious (as you did) how it felt. Eddie has touched him before but this is different, it’s the first time a human isn’t scared of him and touches him.

“You’re hurt,” he groans. He saw from the roof how the man grabbed you, hurting your arm.

You look at your arm, sure that soon a big bruise will form. You laugh and say, “Don’t worry, I’m a nurse.”

But your laugh slowly dies when he says nothing and just stares at you. You suppose he’s not into jokes.

“Okay, uh, I have to go,” you say. “Thank you again, Venom. I hope the rest of your night goes well.”

You feel awkward as he stays quiet, just watching you. You decide it’s time to go and you turn around to the open street. But you can still feel his eyes fixed on your back.

Before you cross the street, you take one last look at the alley but it’s completely empty. Or maybe he’s hidden in the darkness.

* * *

“Please, don’t do it. Just let me go”

Eddie hears the voice of a girl crying and then he wakes up. His sheets and shirt are drenched in sweat but at least there’s no trace of blood. Maybe Venom behaved last night.

He closes his eyes again, trying to remember his dream. But the more he tries to remember, the more he forgets.

There was a dark alley and the crying of a girl. The dream gave him the feeling she was in danger. And he still feels anxious about it. It was too real.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Whatever, he thinks. It was just a dream. There are more important things to worry about, like that story he needs to get it done today.

 **“Hey, Eddie,”**  Venom says.

But Eddie ignores him. It’s too early for this.

 **“Eddie,”**  Venom insists.

“What?” he mumbles.

**“What’s a nurse?”**

“Uh?”

Yes. It’s definitely too early for this.


	2. There’s an alien in my window

“Thank you, have a good night.” You say goodbye to the Uber driver who brought you dinner and close the door.

Uber Eats has been a blessing for you. With your schedule all messed up, you can order food practically at any hour from any place and you don’t need to go out of your apartment.

It’s two am and you’re already comfy in your PJs, tomorrow you have the day off so tonight you decided to treat yourself and order a pizza.

You put the pizza box on the kitchen counter and go to your bedroom to fetch your phone. Dinner by yourself can be a little lonely and silent, so you like to watch something on Netflix while you eat.

You enter the obscure bedroom and you don’t need to turn on the lights to know you left your phone on the bed. But something in the window catches your attention.

Outside of it, it’s Venom, your hero from the other night. You’re more surprised that he found where you live than actually seeing him there, hanging from the wall.

Your face lights up as you walk to the window and open it. “What are you doing here?”

“Hi, morsel,” he greets you.

“How did you call me?”

“Morsel. Because you are little and I could eat you in one bite.”

“Hey, I’m not that little!” you protest.

“Compared to me, you are,” he replies.

Well, you can’t argue with that. You’re about to invite him to come in but then you compare his size to the size of the window.

“Venom, you can’t fit through the window,” you say.

“That’s where you are wrong, morsel. Step back.”

You do as he said and you see how his body shrinks and shapes to fit through the window. Once he’s inside your bedroom, he returns to his normal size.

“Wow,” you murmur. It was like a magic trick. Once the initial surprise is gone, you speak, “How did you find me?”

“I followed your smell.” He pokes his tongue out and licks one side of your face.

You stumble a little due to his strength but giggle. “That tickles.”

“Sweet, as I imagined,” he groans.

“Oh,” you cough, your cheeks burning. “So, I know it’s not as tasty as a human, but do you want pizza? I just ordered it.”

“Mmm, pizza.” He grins and nods.

With him following you, you go to the kitchen, where you left the pizza. “Do you eat a lot of humans?”

“Only the bad ones,” he answers. It’s what Eddie told him. Leave the good humans alone, eat the bad ones.

“That’s a relief.” He took a weight off of you. The man of the other night deserved it but you’re not into murder.

“Did someone hurt you today?”

“No,” you say with your mouth full of food. “I took an Uber and plan to do it for the rest of my life.”

Venom knows what an Uber is because Eddie took one when his bike was at the shop. He squints his eyes as he hears you giggle and staring at him.

“Something funny, morsel?”

“I don’t mean to be rude but… What are you? Where did you come?”

Since the night you met him, you’ve been dying to know more about him and you hope he doesn’t take it as a bad thing.

Venom ponders your question, unsure if he should tell you about his life before Eddie. But there’s something about the way you look at him, without a trace of fear, that makes him trust you.

“I come from Klyntar. A planet very far from here,” he tells you.

You tilt your head and say, “So, you’re an alien?”

An alien? He’s between laughing and being offended. Well, at least you didn’t call him a parasite. That would have hurt.

“I guess,” he murmurs, not very happy about it.

“How is it? How is Klyntar?” You’re amazed about what he’s telling you.

His eyes go wide. “Do you want to know?”

“Yeah,” you nod. “I want to know everything.”

You spend the next twenty minutes hearing Venom telling you about his home planet, how he is a symbiote and how his species travel together and take hosts.

“But how did you end up here?” you wonder. The pizza is already gone. You ate two slices while Venom ate the rest.

“The ship where I was crashed and I liked it here so I stayed,” he lies. Never before he had the need to hide what really happened, the whole story with Eddie.

“Well, I’m glad you did.” You smile at him, realizing he doesn’t want to give you more details. “Do you like chocolate?”

Venom had to stop himself from jumping from excitement. “Yes, morsel, why?”

You turn around and look for something in one of the kitchen shelves. “Look what I got.” In your hand, there’s a bag of Snickers.

* * *

“Oh my God, Venom, you’re going to get a cavity,” you say as you see him practically devouring all the chocolates from the bag.

In response, you only get a groan as he continues eating with no control the candies. You don’t mind, it’s kind of cute how such a big guy gets excited with such simple food.

“Do you brush your teeth?” you ask him.

“I don’t bother with meaningless tasks, morsel,” he replies.

A naughty idea comes to your mind. “Can I do it?”

“Uh?” He stops eating and looks at you with suspicious eyes.

“Oh, please! It will be fun!” you exclaim. “Please, please! Pretty please!” You give him your best pout and puppy eyes, hoping it works.

And before he can say it’s an idiot thing to do, he hears himself speaking. “Fine, but just this time.”

“Yes!” You clap happily and take his hand, a fact that doesn’t go unnoticed by him.

He has to bend down as you pass through the bathroom door. It’s a tiny space where you can barely fit together but it seems you don’t mind the lack of space.

You jump on the sink and take your own toothbrush. Because nothing is going to happen if you share it with him, right?

“Come,” you tell him and he hesitates for a second. But you grab his hand again and make him stand between your legs.

“Okay, ready?” You already put toothpaste on the toothbrush.

“If I have no other choice.”

“Bent over and open wide,” you giggle and start brushing his teeth. You’re in awe at how his teeth are,  you have never seen something alike, not even in animals. It’s like they’re hundreds of them and you run your finger on the tip, to see how sharp they are.

But after a while, your giggles turn into an open laugh and then you’re laughing out loud, some tears in the corner of your eyes.

“You find this very funny, morsel,” Venom growls, but he doesn’t sound mad.

“I’m sorry,” you can’t stop laughing. “It is, I don’t know why.”

If it’s up to him, you could do this for the rest of the night. He has you close to him, you’re soft and warm. He puts his hands on your bare thighs and when you don’t protest, he leaves them there.

“Alright, done,” you say and put the toothbrush aside. Possessed by who knows what, you put a short kiss above his mouth, right between his eyes.

Venom’s eyes go wide but he doesn’t say anything, mostly because he doesn’t know what to say. This is his first kiss and he wasn’t expecting it at all.

“I have to go, morsel,” he finally speaks.

“Oh, okay.”

Do you look sad? he thinks. He recognizes some expressions on your face that Eddie does too when he’s sad or in a bad mood.

You jump off the sink and give him a hug, where your arms only reach his torso. Venom’s arms stay glued at his side and his body is stiff.

“Please, come back to visit me,” you whisper.

You’re the first one to walk out of the bathroom and you open the window where he came from.

Before he leaves, with half of his body already outside, he turns at you and says:

“Be good, morsel. Or else I’ll have to eat you.”

His threat would sound terrifying in any other circumstance but right now it makes you feel a throb between your legs.

“Maybe I want to,” you say and bite your lip.

Venom gives you one wide smile with his tongue out and then he disappears. Meanwhile, you stay staring at the window for a long time, as if he was going to appear on it in any second. You think about tonight and then…

“Oh my God,” you murmur. You were flirting with him, touching him, you even kissed him. And when he said goodbye, that arousal you felt.

You go to your bed and climb under the sheets. That throb is still there, pounding, alive. And there’s only one way to get rid of it.

If you do it, no one needs to know, right? Especially Venom. He’s an alien but he doesn’t read minds.

You give up and slide your hand under you pajama shorts and underwear. If this is wrong, why does it feel so good? Whatever, no one will find out.

* * *

It’s not that Eddie loves to be woken up by his alarm every morning at 6.30. But this morning, he’s in a pretty good mood.

When he was showering, he was humming one song he hasn’t heard in a long time and at breakfast, he put extra sugar to his coffee.

On his way to work, he really enjoyed being on his bike, just feeling the wind on his face and the powerful engine under him.

 **“You’re in a good mood, Eddie?”**  Venom asks him.

 _“Actually, yes.”_  Eddie is typing something on his computer and has the feeling that today is going to be a good day. Something he hasn’t felt in a long time and almost forgets. He doesn’t even have the energy to bicker with Venom.

Patty, a co-worker that’s near his desk, laughs at something and the sound triggers the memory of what he dreamed.

There’s a girl. A beautiful girl who’s looking at him with a smile. Is she the one who was crying in his other dream? But this time, she seems happy, blissful. She’s openly laughing at something and Eddie wants to laugh along with her. He doesn’t know where he is, the face of the girl is the only thing he can see. Where are they? What’s her name? Is he the one who’s making her laugh? The way she throws her back and smile, Jesus, and her voice is like a melody.

The memory ends and Eddie finds himself staring at the computer screen but not reading. He has the hunch this is the second time the girl appears on his dreams but this time he’s more serene because he knows she’s not in danger anymore.

 _“Do you know who she is?”_  Eddie asks the symbiote, who stayed silent the whole time the memory lasted.

**“Who?”**

_“The girl! The girl of my dreams!”_

**“How can I know, Eddie? I am not prying your mind all the time.”**

_“Yeah, right,”_  Eddie mocks.  _“Do you know who she is? Yes or no?”_

Venom stays silent for a long time, debating if he should confess the truth. Eddie is his host and apparently, he’s getting pieces of memories from what Venom does at night.

 **“No…”**  he replies **. “But she is… pretty.”**

Not even the negative answer of the symbiote ruins Eddie’s good mood. He gets back to work, but not before he thinks:

_“Yeah, she is. She’s really pretty.”_


	3. PMS and chocolate

Eddie types furiously on his laptop, sitting on the sofa, his back a little bent to the front because the computer is on the center table.

Venom pops out of his shoulder, like a little black snake and alternates between looking at Eddie and the computer screen.

**“What are you doing?”**

“Looking for something…” Eddie mumbles, not really paying attention to the symbiote on his shoulder.

One more time, he goes to the Google main page and changes the words on the search bar:

_Dreaming with an unknown person_

He presses enter but the results are the same. He already tried  _What does it mean to dream with a person every night, unknown person in my dreams_  and  _meaning of dreams._  And the only thing he has got from his little investigation is that apparently, you can’t dream with a person you don’t know. Every single person who appears in your dreams, you already met them in real life.

But, he really has no idea who you are.

He leans back on the sofa and sighs tiredly. Venom licks his face, trying to cheer him up and even though Eddie pats his head, he knows it didn’t work.

Eddie closes his eyes but all he sees is your face. You’re haunting him, dragging him to his bed so he falls asleep and dreams with you.

And it’s been this way for the past two months.  Instead of going out with real girls on dates or at least use Tinder, he’s obsessed with a girl he’s not sure she’s real.

**“You are thinking of her again.”**

“Yeah.”

Venom isn’t even sure why he’s hiding you from Eddie. He never needed to do something like this, but something stops him from talking everytime he sees Eddie frustrated like this.

Every night of the last two months, while Eddie thinks he’s sleeping, Venom has been visiting you.

You leave the bedroom window open and there’s always junk food waiting for him. After you eat, you spend the time watching TV shows or movies, cuddled in your bed, in which he barely fits. But he doesn’t mind, because he likes to feel your weight on top of him and that you pepper kisses across his face.

“That’s it,” Eddie says and takes out his phone from his pocket. Venom stops thinking about you and pays attention at him.

Eddie searches on his contacts for “Jake P.” and when he finds it, he calls him.

“Hey, Jake, what’s up?” Eddie greets his longtime friend.

 _“Eddie, my man! How are you?”_  Jake says on the other side of the line.

“I’m good. Listen, do you still work in the Police department?”

_“Yeah, man, why?”_

“I need a favor. I need to find a person. A girl.”

Venom stays very close to Eddie’s neck, trying to listen to the conversation. He’s not sure if he should start talking and tell the truth.

 _“Okay…”_  Jake says, a little taken back.  _“What’s her name?”_

“I don’t know, not her name or her last name. Anything.”

_“Well, do you have a picture of her?”_

“No,” Eddie answers and he knows this is pointless. “I know her face but that’s all I got.”

_“I’m sorry, if you have nothing about her, it’s impossible to track her.”_

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Thank you, man, I see you later.”

Eddie hangs up and throws his phone next to him on the sofa. He’s right where he started. With no idea who you are.

But then, he remembers Jake’s words and an idea occurs to him. He raises from the sofa and goes to a closet that’s on the living room.

**“I’m hungry.”**

“Shut up,” Eddie barks at Venom.

He takes a box out of the closet and hurries to open it. Inside of it, there’s a couple of yearbooks and photos of when he was a kid.

If he can’t dream with someone who doesn’t know, then he must know you from somewhere but doesn’t remember you. And maybe, you’ll appear in one of this photos.

After one hour of looking at hundreds of old pictures, he still hasn’t found you. But he doesn’t give up.

 **“You were a really ugly baby, Eddie,”**  Venom scoffs as they look at a picture of a one-year-old Eddie on the bathtub.

“Fuck you…” Eddie murmurs and continues with his search.

But after half an hour and more pictures to look at, he lays down on the floor and stares at the roof.

Hundreds of pictures are scattered around him and his clothes have a layer of dust from them. Even Venom pretends to lay down with him, with his little head on the floor.

Why can’t he find you? He’s a reporter. And a good one, he believes. But he has no clue where to start.

He realizes he knows nothing about you, at least nothing useful to find you. He doesn’t know your name, your age, what do you do for a living, your address, fuck, he can’t even sure if you live in San Francisco. But what does he knows is how your laugh sounds, how your favorite meal is pizza, your favorite show is How To Get Away With Murder, the color of your PJs is red, how much you like when someone plays with your hair and how you’re always barefoot at your house? Apartment?

And there he goes again, thinking about you with a goofy smile plastered in his face. He thinks…

**“What does a girl like when she is on her period?”**

“Eeeh?”

Venom’s sudden question interrupts Eddies thought and he sits down on the floor. “What are you talking about?”

He looks at his right, at the symbiote’s face and waits for an answer. But Venom only says,  **“Nothing.”**  And disappears.

“Seriously, man, what the fuck?” Eddie adds on a mocking tone but Venom stays quiet. “What? You have a girlfriend now?”

 **“Maybe. You don’t know,”**  Venom replies offended.

“Is she a parasite too?” Eddie sneers.

 **“Apologize!”**  the symbiote explodes in anger.

“Okay, okay,” Eddie laughs. “Girls like chocolate when they’re on their period. Or at least, Annie did.”

Talking about her doesn’t hurt Eddie anymore. He will always remember with love but that’s it. She’s just a memory, a person who was part of his life at some point but both moved on.

 **“Thank you, Eddie,”**  Venom says, a little calmer. For being a reporter, his human is a little oblivious sometimes and doesn’t put two and two together.

* * *

“Venom!” You run at the door of your bedroom where he’s standing.

You jump on his arms and hug him effusively. He’ll never understand why you get so happy to see him if you saw him one night ago but he doesn’t mind.

“Hi, morsel,” he says and gives your face a lick. A time ago, you understood it’s his way to give you kisses.

“What did you bring me?” you ask once he puts you back on the floor.

“Chocolate for your period.” He gives you a big size Hershey’s tablet.

You can’t help to exclaim an “awww” and smile like a fool. Last night, you told him you weren’t feeling alright because you were on your period and then you had to explain it what periods were and how they worked.

“Come, come.” You lift your arms and jump in front of him.

He already knows what that means so he bents down and you put a kiss on his face.

“Thank you, big guy. Do you wanna share it?”

The answer to that question will always be yes.

* * *

“Are you feeling better, morsel?” Venom asks you as you lay on the carpet of your living room. He’s behind you hugging you and giving you little licks from time to time.

“Mhm,” you sigh. You’re so comfortable you don’t even bother to open your eyes.

“You want to go out?”

“Uh?” You open your eyes and straighten a little, in order to look at him. “Go out? On the street?” Never before he asked that.

“Yes, morsel. Outside.” He gets up from the floor and with you still on it, he looks even bigger.

“But, what if someone sees us?”

“Do not worry about that.”

Still doubtful, you ask him, “And where are we going?”

Venom smirks and offers you his hand. “Do you trust me?”

Without hesitation, you answer, “Yes. I trust you.” And you take his hand.


	4. Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf

When you said you trusted Venom, you really meant it. You trust him, with your eyes closed. But as he climbs the Salesforce Tower, the tallest building in San Francisco, with you clutching his body and your head hiding on his neck, you’re starting to doubt his sanity.

“Venom!” you scream and shut your eyes. This alien keeps climbing and climbing and you feel you’re going to slip off of him at any second.

“Hold tight, morsel,” he growls, a little out of breath due to the effort of climbing and carrying you. “We’re almost there.”

“Venom, you’re going to kills us!” you shriek. You repeat in your mind  _“don’t look down, don’t look down.”_

Finally, the movement stops and he puts you on solid ground. “We’re here.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” You slap him on the chest and he finds funny how you look mad. “You had me climbing building after building and then this!”

“Morsel,” he flips you over and points to the front. “Look.”

Your anger dissolves as you admire the view in front of you. The whole city of San Francisco can be seen from here, the rooftop of the tallest building in the city. Since it’s night, there are thousands of lights, probably from cars but you can’t distinguish them. Next, you look up and see the immense dark sky tinted by bright stars. A pleasant wind caresses your face and there’s a peaceful silence.

“Wow,” you exclaim in awe. “I need… I need to sit down.”

With your legs shaking, you sit down on the floor, your eyes still fixed to the front. You feel Venom sitting behind you, putting his legs at your sides and his arms surrounding your waist.

“I told you to trust me,” he says and gives you one of his kisses. A lick on the face.

“It’s beautiful, V,” you say. And even though you’re 1,070 ft up, you feel safe and at peace.

“It is.” His grip becomes more possessive.

You look down and faintly smile at how short and tiny your legs look compared to his. Actually, all your body looks tiny compared to him. He’s this huge alien with endless strength and a deadly bite, but he’s so gentle with you, always making sure you feel safe.

You sigh and wiggle a little to get more comfortable. You lean on his chest and look up, staring at the sky.

“Do you miss it? Your planet?” you ask.

Venom stares at the sky like you and his mind travels back when he used to be part of a pack, with Riot and other symbiotes.

After a long moment of silence, in which you think he’s not going to answer, he only says, “No.”

“It’s okay.” You run your fingers on his forearm and he relaxes at your touch.

“I did not like it there.”

“Why?”

“I was what you call here a loser.”

“I highly doubt it,” you snort. “But okay, if you say so.” You keep caressing his arm, not wanting to pressure him in to tell you more.

You both stay in silence, just enjoying the view and the moment. You have the silly thought that you could stay here forever, that the world would stop for you two.

Meanwhile, Venom finally understands why he can’t tell Eddie about you. And the reason is simple. He doesn’t want to share you. With anyone, including him. For the first time in his life, he has something that only belongs to him, something he earned and he’s not ready to tell Eddie. Not yet, at least.

“Oh, V,” you remember. “My free day is going to be on Halloween. What are we gonna do?”

“Halloween?” Venom asks you. He searches in Eddie’s memories and manages to see candies, weird clothes, and pumpkins?

“You don’t know what Halloween is?” you ask surprised and look back at him.

“Don’t look at me like that, morsel. You humans, have silly traditions,” he grunts but immediately regrets it when he sees you upset. “But, what are going to do for Halloween?”

Your face lightens up again and with a naughty smile, you ask him, “Do you trust me?”

* * *

 **“You’re sad,”**  Venom speaks and pokes out his head from Eddie’s shoulder.

“I’m not sad, I’m just…” Eddie lets out a long sigh before continuing. “Tired.”

**“Why? You’re sleeping eight hours at night and not working extra hours.”**

“It’s more like mental tiredness, I don’t know,” he tries to explain Venom.

**“I don’t understand.”**

“It’s that girl!” He angrily raises from the sofa, his fists clenched. “I don’t know what else to do to find her.”

He has tried everything. From staying awake at night to trying lucid dreams, but the result is always the same, the thought of seeing you again is too tempting and he yields.

 **“That girl is (Y/N) or morsel,”**  Venom thinks but doesn’t say it out loud.

“You have to know who she is!” Eddie accuses him. “I’m going insane trying to find her!”

Venom watches his human acting desperate, Eddie puts his head between his hands and closes his eyes while he breathes loudly.

Could he lose him? The symbiote thinks. It’s the first time he considers it, he has never seen Eddie like this, so lost, erratic. Not even on their first days together.

And are you worth it? What would happen if Eddie discovers the truth? Would he demand Venom to leave his body?

But not even all those thoughts stop him from saying,  **“I do not have that answer. I am sorry, Eddie.”**

And while Eddie is in the middle of his mental breakdown, Venom thinks it’s not time to ask what Halloween is about. Instead, he slips a tendril out and wipes a tear off Eddie’s cheek.

* * *

“Ready, morsel?” Venom asks outside the bathroom for the fifth time.

“You can’t rush the process, V!” you say from inside the bathroom.

He groans and sits again on the bed. If only you had left him some chocolate he wouldn’t be so bored waiting for you. But you insisted you were getting plenty of chocolate later tonight.

“Okay,” you peek out your head from the bathroom door. “Ready?”

You step out of the bathroom and you see Venom’s eyes go wide and his jaw going slack. You’re wearing a short puffy dress, white stockings that reach your thighs, a pair of black stilettos and of course, a red cape.

“Morsel,” he growls and stands up, his tongue out ready to lick you.

“No!” you step back. “No kisses, I just did my make-up.”

“Mmm,” he grunts disappointed but obeys you.

“Do you know how I am?” You give him a flirty a smile and swings your hips.

“Of course, morsel. You’re Red Riding Hood,” he answers, proud that he knows it. “From the movie we watched.”

“Yes! And you’re my big bad wolf!”

“And if you’re bad, I’m going to eat you whole,” he says in a husky tone and his strong thick arm wraps around your waist.

“No kisses, V,” you weakly complain when he leans down.

“I’m not kissing you.”

You feel his teeth nibbling your neck and your inners muscles spam. What’s happening to you?

“Are you…” you moan. “Are you ready to go trick or treat?”

And as he knew he’s teasing you, his arm and mouth let you go and he asks you, “But morsel, you say trick or treat was only for kids.”

“Well, we’re not going exactly trick or treat but I can promise you a lot of treats.” You wink at him and walk to the door.

And he follows you, not as the big scary symbiote he is, but as a puppy in love.

* * *

From now on, Halloween is your favorite holiday because you thought you’d never be able to walk on the street holding hands with Venom but thanks to this day, here you are.

Everyone who crosses your path admires in awe Venom’s “costume” and they even stop to see it from close.

You feel a sense of proud while Venom is a little taken back that all these people want to touch him and talk to him, instead of screaming and running away like they usually do.

But he enjoys that you haven’t let his hand go since you leave your apartment and that you look so happy by his side.

“You look so cute, V,” you giggle. He’s carrying a pumpkin basket for your candies and some people gave you a few, for such an awesome costume.

“Morsel,” he growls. “I am only carrying it so you don’t have to.”

You don’t have time to reply when another group of people approaches you, wanting to know more about Venom’s “costume.”

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend,” you blurt out when a blonde girl starts acting too flirty with Venom.

You hug him and he passes his arm around your waist. The blonde girl understands the hint and decides to stay far from you.

Venom thinks about the word you used. Boyfriend. That’s what Eddie and Annie were, so it must be important, right?

“Come, V,” you take his hand. “Time for our trick or treat.”

* * *

“Morsel, what are we doing hiding?” Venom asks you. You dragged him to this alley near your place and told him to stay quiet.

“There’s a group of kids, they’re about thirteen,” you take glances at the street as if you were waiting for something. “They live near my apartment, but I don’t like them. They’re bullies and every Halloween they steal candies from the younger kids.”

“So we are going to eat them.”

“What? No!” You look at him alarmed. “No, they’re not bad. They just need a lesson, maybe you can scare them.”

“So, no eat them.”

“No, no one is going to get eaten tonight…” You hear some voices near you. “It’s them! They’re coming!”

You step back, to hide on the back of the alley and give some room to Venom for his performance.

As a group of three kids walks next to the alley, Venom steps out from the darkness, showing all his teeth and his tongue hanging off.

“Fuck,” one of them a ginger with curly hair says and stops.

“It’s a costume,” another says but he’s clearly nervous. It’s late at night, the street is empty and a big creature just came out of the alley.

“It is not a costume,” Venom growls and grabs the third kid by the neck.

“Ah, no!” the kid cries and kicks his legs on the air.

Venom licks his face and smirks. “You don’t taste so good, but if you keep being bad I will eat your legs, your arms, and your head. Same as you.”

He looks at the two other kids but they’re petrified from fear.

Satisfied with their reactions, he drops the kids to the floor “Now go, before I regret it.”

“Aaaaaaah!” the three kids scream in unison and run as fast as they can, their minds still processing what they saw.

“Wow, V!” you step forward clapping. “What a show. I’m sure those kids won’t bully anyone anymore.”

You saw everything from the alley and you’re ashamed to admit that you find arousing what Venom did. He was so rough and wild, his voice even sounded different, raspier.

“Thank you, morsel.”

“And…” you bend down to pick up a bag from the floor. “It looks like we got our candies!”

Inside the bag, there’s a bunch of candies, especially chocolates, that the kids stole from the other ones.

Both of your mouths drool at the sight, especially Venom’s.

“It’s time to go home, Red Riding Hood,” he takes the bag of candies, that weights nothing for him and throws it over his shoulder. “With your big bad wolf.”

“Oh, my God,” you murmur and rub your thighs together. You gasp realizing your panties are soaked.

* * *

As soon as you arrived home, you and Venom emptied the bag on the floor and had a feast with the candies. Several wrappings of chocolate are scattered on the floor, along with your high heels and stockings.

While you feel you about explode, Venom keeps eating. Alternating between bites to the chocolate and licks to your face.

You don’t know if it’s all the tension built up from the past months but at each lick, you feel a wave of pleasure running through your core.

“I like Halloween,” he says. He’s done eating and now he dedicates to “kiss” you.”

“Mmph, Venom,” you bite your lip to not moan. “That feels good.”

“What, morsel? This?” This time he decides to go further and licks you starting from your chest and going up.

“Yes…” You arch your back against the sofa. Both of you sitting on the floor.

For a fraction of second, you stare at each other, like asking what’s next? But that moment of doubt disappears when Venom thrusts his tongue in your mouth.

You groan at the sudden invasion and clasps his shoulders. There’s no way his long tongue can fit inside your mouth whole but the part it does, you savor it.

He doesn’t hold back, his tongue explores all your mouth as he brushes it inside your cheeks, your teeth and even the back of your throat.

When he senses you’re out of breath, he retracts his tongue. The flavor of your saliva lingering on it.

You feel your knees shaking and you’re shivering as you stand up in front of him. Not saying a word, you take off your dress, your bra, and your underwear. You’re completely naked and exposed before him.

“I don’t know how sex between us can work,” you do your best so your voice doesn’t falter. “I’m not even sure you want me that way. But V… I want to try it, I really do.”

You gulp down as you finish speaking and stay there trembling. It’s the moment where you could win or lose it all.

It doesn’t go unnoticed for Venom the shininess on your pubic hair, a result of you being wet. His mouth curves into a wicked grin and he raises from the floor.

“Morsel,” he leans over you and you feel smaller than you really are. “You have been tempting the wolf for too long. Now, I’m going to eat you whole.”

You gasp when he lifts you from the floor and throws you over his shoulder, just like the bag of candies and goes to your bedroom.


	5. How do you say "I love you" in alien?

“You have been tempting the wolf for too long. Now, I’m going to eat you whole.”

You gasp when he lifts you from the floor and throws you over his shoulder, just like the bag of candies and goes to your bedroom.

He has one hand on your ass and you can only stay still, looking down on the floor, your arms balancing as he walks.

When he makes it to your bedroom he puts you back on the floor and quickly flips you over, your back against his broad chest.

“Oh my God, V.” You bite back a moan as his thick finger spreads your pussy lips and rubs your clit.

Venom has to look on Eddie’s memories to know what do next but your increasing moans and rapid breathing are a good indication that he’s doing the right thing.

With his other hand, he pinches and abuses your nipples, these getting hard as rock.

Black tendrils come out of his body and surround your waist, to keep you in place. Because your knees are about to give up at any moment. But you’re so focused on the sensations of your body, you don’t notice it.

His finger slides easily up and down your engorged clit and the tip of his tongue is in your ear, making you shudder.

“Morsel,” he growls. “You’re so tender.”

Not that he’ll admit out loud but this is the first time he does this, it’s not a memory of Eddie or a video he sometimes watches. It’s Venom provoking all these reactions in you.

“V,” you try to warn him by putting your hand on his wrist. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Venom is about to ask where are you coming but then you arch your back and push your ass against his crotch as you climax. Your pussy spams around nothing but thankfully he keeps his finger on your slippery nub until your orgasm is over.

You don’t even have time to catch your breath when he pushes you on the bed, making you lay face up, your legs spread wide open.

“You’re a snack, morsel.” He gives you a preying look and his long tongue runs through your body, starting from your inner thigh and finishing on your cheek.

Everything about him, his voice, the way he moves, his actions, exudes sex right now and you can only lay there, at his mercy.

He hooks his arms under your legs and settles his head between your legs. He thrusts his tongue in your pussy and you flinch in pain.

“Aw!” you complain and twist your body.

He retracts his tongue and looks at you with a worried expression. According to Eddie’s memories, you should like this.

“It’s okay,” you tell him. “You have a long tongue but I just need a little and uh, you can lick everywhere, not just there.”

Venom tilts his head and stares at you with a curious expression. “Got it,” he replies and puts himself back to work.

This time, he gives your pussy a long stride and he finds funny how your clit throbs. It even looks more swollen than moments ago.

Next, being more careful, he introduces the tip of his tongue in your pussyhole and it’s enough to make you moan and close your thighs around his head.

“You move too much, morsel. We have to do something about it.”

“Uh?”

You see black tendrils coming out of his body and sticking into you, making you lay flat on the bed. Meanwhile, he grips your thighs harder, leaving you totally opened for him.

He makes his tongue flat and leaves the tip inside of you, meanwhile the upper part of it strokes your clit.

“Ah, V!” Your breath hitches as he eats you out.

Drool sliding down from his tongue to your pussy, mixing with your juices. You want to buck your hips, touch him, but his restraints make it impossible. You didn’t know until now how much it turns you on being tied up.  

Venom only groans as he feasts in your cunt. Why Eddie never told him how good is this? You taste even better than chocolate. And he enjoys seeing you so vulnerable and exposed before him.

“V, it’s happening again,” you babble. The knot on your lower belly gets tighter at each second thanks to his skilled tongue.

“Mhm,” he grunts and sucks harder.

You reach your peak yelping and with your legs trembling. Venom sinks his claws on your thighs as you gush all over his tongue and face. He puts his face against your pussy to feel the spams of it.

“You’re so good, V,” you’re out of breath. “So good.” And you’re not lying, no guy has ever eaten you out like this. So messy and dirty.

The tendrils that are acting as restraints for your body move and you’re ready to go and hug your alien, but they only move up, putting your wrists together, above your head.

“Not fair,” you pout. “I want to touch you.”

“Not yet, morsel,” he says with his eyes fixed on you. He kneels on the bed, where he barely fits.

You look down and see how a penis, black as him, comes out of his crotch. If you only knew it’s a replica of Eddie’s one, because, well, it’s the only Venom has seen.

“Why are you laughing?” He frowns at your giggles.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I’m happy,” you explain him. “I wasn’t sure how this was going to work for us.”

But your laugh is cut off when he lifts your hips and the tip of his cock pokes your entrance. You can’t tear your gaze off of him, not even when he makes his way inside of you.

“Venom,” you mewl and throw your head back. Your inner muscles spasm around him, making it tighter.

He feels waves of pleasure running through his body, something he has never experienced before. And the way you said his complete name, he could hear you all night saying it.

“Morsel, are you enjoying this?” He has you grabbed by your thighs as he thrusts in you.

“Yes!” you screech. It’s like at each thrust of him, your pussy wants to trap him and make him stay forever inside of you

Venom looks down where you are joined, every time he pulls out his cock, it’s shiny and soaked thanks to your cum.

“Please, V, I want to touch you,” you whine. “I need to feel you.”

“I like when you beg,” he says.

The tendrils that have your wrists tied up move and lift your body, making you sit on his lap. Then, they disappear, leaving your hands free to throw them around his neck.

You stare at him into his eyes and you feel trapped by his beautiful opal eyes. You run your hands down his shoulders and admire his equal opal cracks.

A little tentacle made by black goo comes out above where his cock is and looks for your clit to stroke it.

“That’s it,” you pant, your forehead leaned against his. You hold his massive head with one hand and your tiny tongue makes its way inside his big mouth. Something he finds it adorable.

In this position, his cock reaches deeper inside of you and rubs your front wall. His hands on your hips guide you up and down on his shaft and he’s waiting for you to come again. Something new he learned today.

With your orgasm approaching, you hide your face in the crook of his neck and let him take you to it.

“V…,” you say with a shy voice. “I… I…”

Your head is bent to a side, leaving your neck exposed and Venom can’t help to sink his fangs on the tender skin. Not strong enough to hurt you, just to mark you as his.

“I love you, Venom!” you scream, pleasure rips through your body as you grind your hips against his. “I love you so much!” you cry out.  

Venom’s chest swells with pride and he puts his hands on your waist, holding you tight and close. He knows what those words mean, he learned them time ago and even said them to Eddie.

And when he thinks this is over, that he pleasured you and you’re satisfied, he feels a tension on his lower belly and before he knows what’s happening, the muscles of his back and ass twitch and an immense pleasure takes him over.

He has to bite you again to shut down his moans.

You let out a big sigh and wiggle on top of him. His arms let you go and he puts you back on the bed softly.

“Did you like it?” you ask him, a big smile plastered in your face.

“More than you can imagine,” he answers. And he’s not lying.

“Then, come,” you extend your arms at him. “Stay a little more.”

Venom lays next to you and you’re face to face. You caress his face and he closes his eyes in pleasure. Exhausted because of him, before you know, your eyes close and you fall asleep, with your hand resting on his face.

* * *

It’s been a while since Venom watches you sleep. What happened this night wasn’t supposed to happen, this thing between you wasn’t meant to get this far.

He feels incomplete. When he’s with you, he can’t stop thinking about Eddie, and when he’s with him, he can’t stop thinking about you.

And he knows that this can’t go on for any much longer. Sooner or later, Eddie will find out about you or maybe you will, somehow, and you’ll be mad that he lied about you.

What if he ends with nothing? Left by Eddie and by you?

He has no idea about human relationships and emotions. He came here to attack the planet, next to Riot and the other symbiotes, not to be divided by two humans.

But he knows what he has to do and he knows he can’t do this to Eddie, the first human who accepted him and changed his mind about this planet. He has to lie to him, to not being able to share this with him.

He gets up from the bed, carefully so you don’t wake up and takes a long last look at you. How you peacefully sleep, with a smile on your face because you think he’s next to you.

He wants to memorize this scene, so he’ll be able to remember it any time. The sight of your naked body, the curves of it, your hair scattered on the pillow, the soft movement of your chest as you breathe.

Right before he  ~~escapes~~  leaves through the window, he gives you one last of his kisses. He licks the side of your face and between whispering and groaning, he says, “I love you too, morsel.”


	6. You motherfucker...

_What happen if you’re not there?_

_Without you life slips away from me,_

_I would lose myself in the madness of my endless nights._

_If you could understand everything you are in my skin,_

_Each caress, each wound in each eternal dawn_

Eddie jolts awake and opens his eyes. It takes him a moment to recognize his own bedroom and he looks to his right, sure that he’ll find you there.

But that side of the bed is empty. As always.

How? He doesn’t understand. That was the most vivid wet dream he had in his whole life, and he had a lot as a teenager.

He sits down on the bed and sees there’s a tent formed with the sheets, thanks to his massive boner. He pushes the sheets away and is surprised to find they’re not covered in cum.

Is there any chance that the dream was real? Because he doesn’t want it to be just a dream. He needs to know it was real if he wants to find a piece of calm ever again.

The softness of your lips still lingers on his mouth so as the feeling of your heat wrapped around his cock, so warm and wet.

He breathes deeply and closes his eyes again, wanting to remember as much as he can before his mind decides to forget.

A single sentence forms in his mind and his heart shrugs. “I love you,” he murmurs and touches his own cheek, as if your hand was there, caressing him.

Never before he felt you so close, so real. There’s no way you can’t be just a product of his imagination. He’s not sure he can keep going with his life knowing you don’t exist.

If only he could get to see you for five minutes. To touch you and make sure you’re real, to hear your voice saying your own name and see that smile.

“I love you, girl of my dreams,” he murmurs again. More than waking up from a dream, it feels he woke up from another life.

Meanwhile, Venom stays silent but he feels everything Eddie is feeling. Isn’t how it works? They’re one, two pieces that complete each other. Perfect for each other. Now more than ever, Venom is sure he took the right decision.

He pokes out from Eddie’s shoulder, in the form of a tiny snake and nuzzles his neck.

He wants to say  _“Soon, it’ll be all over, love.”_  But, he opts to purr and stay close to him.

Eddie chuckles at how the symbiote cuddles him and pats his little head.

* * *

You wake up from a heavy slumber and the first thing you notice is the silence. The second thing you notice is how sore your legs are.

You smile at the memories from last night and still half-sleep, you extend your arm to where Venom is, except the space is empty.

“Venom?” You sit down on the bed and look around. You called him but you already know he’s gone.

Your heart sinks and suddenly his memory weighs heavy. You understand that he needed to left before dawn, it’s easier to hide in the darkness of the night but he never left before without saying goodbye.

Out of nowhere, you feel too naked, too exposed and you pick up a shirt from the floor to cover your body.

Maybe he didn’t want to wake you up, you think. It must be that, you’re just being paranoid. He’ll be back tonight, as usual, using the window to enter.

You check your phone and see it’s already 1.30 pm. Your shift at the hospital starts at 3. You need to take a shower, get ready and eat something before you leave.

Your legs wiggle a little as you stand up and there’s a light pain in the middle of your legs. But that’s nobody’s fault. That’s what happens when you spent three years without sex and then had a wild night with an alien.

You titter remembering how he gets mad when you call him that way and then sigh because you already miss him. Today is going to be a long day at work.

As you’re under the shower and the hot water relaxes your muscles, you think about what happened, reminiscing every single moment.

Then, anxiety overwhelms you. You said “I love you” and he said nothing in return. Don’t they say that in Klyntar? You shed a tear that gets lost in the falling water.

Stepping out of the shower, you wrap a towel around your body. You stand in front of the mirror and wipe the steam on it with one hand.

There are a few red marks, like little hickeys, peppered on your neck but nothing that makeup can’t cover. Too bad you can’t say the same for the sadness in your eyes.

“No…” You force yourself to say the next words. “He will come.”

* * *

Eddie’s fingers drum above the keyboard of his computer. There’s a scowl on his face as he stares at the screen.

**“Eddie.”**

_“Mmm?”_

**“Eddie, you’re doing great!”**

Eddie frowns and then thinks,  _“I’m literally staring at a blank document.”_

**“Yes, you’re doing great.”**

Eddie leans back on his chair and crosses his arms behind his head.

_“What’s up to you today, buddy? You’ve been acting weird.”_

Since the morning, Venom has behaved like he never has. Not demanding junk food or bad humans to eat in the middle of the morning or calling Eddie names.

 **“Nothing,”**  Venom dryly replies.  _“Look at the hour.”_

 _“Uh?”_  Eddie checks the hour on the corner of the screen.  _“It’s 2.30.”_

**“Hurry. We have to go.”**

Before Eddie can protest, Venom takes control over his body, making him stand up from the chair and grab his keys.

 _“Stop! What’s wrong with you?”_ Eddie fights against the movement of his own legs but it’s useless, he’s already walking to the elevator.

 **“Bad humans,”**  Venom explains.  **“They are about to commit a crime. We must stop them.”**

 _“What?”_  Eddie asks totally confused.

* * *

 _“You’re worst than a GPS,”_  Eddie thinks as he drives his bike, trying to follow Venom’s directions.

**“I don’t know what is that. Turn left. Now.”**

“Fuck.” Eddie turns around in the last moment, some cars behind him honking at him.

_“Can you at least tell me what’s going on? Or what’s going to happen?”_

**“No. I’ll explain once we arrive.”**

A few minutes later, they arrive at a random street, there are some people walking, cars parked on the street, some stores and buildings. A complete normal street where nothing is happening.

 **“Park here,”**  Venom orders Eddie. They’re outside of what it looks an apartment building.

 _“Yes, boss,”_  Eddie mumbles sarcastically. He takes off his helmet and gets down from his bike.

**“Now we wait.”**

_“Listen, buddy, I know you’re hungry but nothing is going to happen here,”_ Eddie scoffs.

Venom ignores him and just adds,  **“At any moment.”**

_“At any moment what…”_

**“Eddie, look! It’s the girl of your dreams!”**  Venom practically screams in his head.

Eddie’s eyes frantically look for you and he finds you, walking out of the apartment building where they’re parked.

 _“She’s a nurse?”_  he thinks as he sees your uniform.

**“Go talk to her!”**

This time, Eddie doesn’t need Venom to control his body. His legs are already moving, walking to you.

The closer he is, the surer you’re the girl who has been dreaming all these months. His heart booms loud against his chest and his throat feels dry as he gulps down.

“It’s you,” he whispers and he has to resist the urge to lift his hand and touch you.

“Excuse me?” You turn around and find a guy looking at you and beaming.

“I said I’m Eddie. Eddie Brock.” He reacts in time and offers you his hand to shake it.

“Oh,” you smile, a little taken back. “I’m (Y/N)(L/N)”.

“(Y/N)…” he repeats. He finally knows your name and he believes it’s beautiful like it was made for you. He feels the warmth of your hand against his and asks you, “Do you ever feel you already know someone before meeting them? Because that’s what is happening me with you.”

“Yeah,” you laugh. “I feel like I know you too.” There’s something familiar on this Eddie Brock that you can’t quite get, but it’s not unpleasant.

 **“Eddie, you know her,”**  Venom says excitedly.  **“She’s the girl of your dreams. Our dreams.”**

“Listen, uh,” he clears his throat. “Would you like to go and have a coffee with me or something?”

Your smile erases and you twist your mouth to a side. “I have to go to work, sorry.”

“Where do you work?”

“Uh,” you doubt for a second. “At the Saint Boy Hospital.”

“That’s near here. I can take you on my bike… No, wait, that’s creepy!” He cringes internally. “I can go with you walking.”

An alarm inside you tells you this is dangerous. This is a stranger, insisting to be with you. Memories from the night you got attacked trigger an anxiety and fear in you. Besides, there’s Venom.

“Listen, sorry…” you try to sound as kind as possible. “But I have a boyfriend. Kind of.”

“Oh.” He never expected you could be already with someone, he was so focused on finding you he never considered that as a possibility.

 **“Eddie, it’s me! It’s me! I’m her boyfriend!”**  Venom roars.

It only takes Eddie one fraction of second to put all the pieces together. Those weren’t dreams, now he can be sure of it. They were memories. Real ones. Venom was out every night, making them. This parasite made the two of them fall in love with you.

He clenches his jaw and crooks his neck to a side. His right eye twitches.  _“You motherfucker…”_

**“There’s no time! She’s leaving!”**

You’re walking away from Eddie, mainly because his face turned into an angry expression and you don’t want to be a victim of his rage.

“It’s Venom, right?” he shouts at you.

You stop your steps and look at him. “What did you say?”

“Venom is your boyfriend.”

“Do you know him?”

“Yeah,” he smirks and you notice how kissable are his lips. “You could say we’re close friends.”

“He never talked to me about you.”

“I’m not surprised. Can I walk with you now? I have so much to tell you.” Eddie knows that a short walk won’t be enough to explain to you all but it’s a good start and he doesn’t want to leave you yet.

“Yeah, okay,” you accept. You’re only doing it because he knows Venom and there are so many things you still want to know about your alien boyfriend. You have no idea that in fact, your alien boyfriend is inside Eddie. For now.

You and Eddie start to walk down the street, close to each other. He makes the effort to keep his eyes to the front but it’s difficult when you’re next to him. You’re everything and more he imagined.

Meanwhile, Venom purrs contentedly inside of Eddie. He knows that he probably won a good scolding but right now he can’t be happier that his two favorite humans on Earth are together. His plan worked.

* * *

_Epilogue_

You walk out from the hospital when it’s already night, but since two months ago, you don’t take an Uber back home, less walk.

“Hello, nurse,” Eddie says, imitating one old cartoon called Animaniacs.

“Hey, baby,” you greet him. He’s waiting for you, like every night, leaning on his bike, with a helmet ready for you.

No matter how late you get out of work, he makes sure to pick you up. Even if that means waking up and getting out of bed in the middle of the night.

You look everywhere and after making sure you no one is around, you pucker your lips and say “Kiss.”

Eddie chuckles and leans down to give you a short kiss, then a black goo comes out between his shoulder and neck.

“Kiss,” you say again and Venom licks your face.

When Eddie explained to you that he was the host of Venom and the story of how they got together, you were shocked, to say the least. But you agreed to get to know Eddie, as long as you kept seeing Venom. And in short time you understood that Eddie was Venom and Venom was Eddie. If you love one, you love the other one.

It’s not about having two boyfriends, because they’re one. They complete each other and make you feel loved and happy.

“Let’s go home,” you tell them as you take the helmet and put it in your head.

Eddie can’t help to smile at you, no matter how much time passes, he can’t believe he found you. For ages, he believed that if he met someone, they’d have to accept Venom and not freak out, but with you, it was backward. You first fell in love with Venom and then with him.

And even though he awakes by your side every morning, you’re still the girl of his dreams.

 **“Our dreams, Eddie,”**  Venom corrects him.

 _“Our dreams, buddy. She’s the girl of our dreams,”_  Eddie replies and beams widely as he turns on his bike and you wrap your arms around him.


End file.
